Follow My War
by Chiorikizunai88
Summary: Being the first witness to the war, Sukino discovered innocence. Cursed and lost she travels for years in search for answers and a way to stop the war that has kept her bound to earth for 100 years. The birth of the Destroyer of Time has brought new hope to the war and to Sukino. Not the best summary sorry, but give it a chance you might like it! A review maybe...only if you want:)


_**Hello Chiori here...um if you're wondering why I'm not working on A Present for Yuu well I am...it's just coming...slow? yeah and this just came up so I wanted to see if my OC would be given a chance in the war...and FF world...yeah so Enjoy. This is the epilogue so it's kind of...sad but im planning on making this story up beat and sort of happy. Of course it will have some action and you know. Well anyway on with the story.**_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**Disclaimer: I Don't own D. Gray-Man everything belongs to Katsura Hoshino**_

* * *

"Haru!" I ran with my heart in my throat and the measly piece of food I had obtained in my arms.

"Haru! Where are you?"

"Sister? Over here, sister!" Finally spotting my little brother in the thick trees and shadows I ran towards him, checking his small body over for wounds or bruises. Deeming him clear I hugged him tightly.

"Sis-ter, can't...breathe."

"That's your punishment for scaring me to death." Letting him go I look him over again. He looked ok. He was ok. Ok.

"Sister?" My baby brother's shy voice carried my attention from the piece of bread in my hands to his face.

"Yeah? What's bugging you so much?" I asked gently.

"Well..." His voice trailed of as he gripped his arms. His disfigured arms. My brother was quite adorable. As a baby he was very beautiful, perfect even. The only different thing about him were his arms, all the way from his hands to his elbows were angry red swirl marks covering his tan skin. At the sight of him my parents recoiled, thinking he was a monster, but to me he was so cute and the red marks just added to his uniqueness. They threw us out when he was born, having two queer offsprings in a row must have been a curse to them.

"Do you hate me?" A voice pulled me from my past thoughts. "Am I a monster?"

I stood abruptly and shoved the bread roll in his arms. "Don't you ever think that! Never ever ever! I would never hate you! You are my life and what I live for. I have raised you and you're all mine for that reason and many others will I never hate you. I love you very much."

He looked at me with unshed tears sparkling up his eyes. "B-but the villagers sai-"

"Does it look like I cared what the villagers said?"

He thinks about it for a moment. "No?"

"Exactly! I don't care and I never will. You're no monster, you're my brother and my baby." I grab him and cradle him in my arms. Looking down at his soot covered face I see his eyes shut tightly and thick tears slithering down silently. I rock him back and forth and sing lightly to him.

_The moon stood lonely in the sky_

_The fox far below always came to say hi_

_One day after another the moon seemed to sigh_

_Maybe this time the fox might come by_

_One night during a frigid season_

_The moon stood hooded by clouds_

_It waited and waited patiently_

_But its patients never gained its reward_

_Unti-_

I stop my singing and hear my brother rhythmic breathing. He had fallen asleep. Smiling that smile only he could bring out. I lay him down on the forest floor, bread roll forgotten. Looking to the moon and saying goodnight I lay down as well. Sleep overcoming my senses instantly.

* * *

"There he is! Grab him!"

I woke instantly to the shouts. And worse of all my brother's screams.

"Sister! Sister help!" I turn and try to move towards him but I can't. Arms hold me in place.

"Don't! Please! Don't hurt him!" I struggled against the arms that pulled me away from him, but I didn't succeed. The rain poured so profoundly it almost covered the tracks of those thieves. Almost. Till this day I almost wish it did.

* * *

I ran towards his body covered in dirt, rain water, and...blood. I shook him for what seemed like hours, and got no response. The shock, the hatred, anger, it shook me to my very core. I hated those villagers. They had taken him away from me. I would never see his sweet smile or crystal blue eyes ever again. They would never hold life. Never.

The moon was left by its fox.

* * *

But I truly regret what came next.

"Do you want him back?" I look up from the handmade grave I created for my brother.

There stood a man-more like a marshmallow-with huge teeth that almost seemed fake if not for their shine. His appearance made my stomach feel sick. Had I known he was the reason for it then I would have never done what I did.

"Do you want you precious person back?"

I nodded. " Yes."

"Then call out to him."

"Haru..." I whispered.

"Louder my dear. Louder so he can hear you."

"Haru!" I yelled to the sky hoping my voice would be heard. A beam of light crashes into Haru's grave and a body seemed to come out from it. It was Haru! But...

"It worked!" The fat man cackled. "My very first akuma!"

The body of my brother was so...broken. So different. He was so much taller than myself and his face was marred and almost metallic. His arms were long and his hands were no longer what they used to be like. Each of his fingers were knives, sharp and menacing.

"Oh, Haru."

"Go my akuma! Kill her! Get rid of her!"

Haru looked down for the very first time, only one of his eyes visible. I looked into it and saw that where Haru was now was not where he wanted to be.

"Sister..." His voice scratchy and hoarse.

"Sister...it hurts...it hurts..." My tears fell quickly down my face. I had been so selfish.

"I said attack!" The man that I had forgotten about yelled once more at my brother.

My eyes never left my brother's gaze as he raised his arm readying his attack.

"I'm sorry...sister..." I bowed my head an curled forward, baring my back to the attack.

"You will be cursed...sister." I covered me head with my hands and waited. Repeating the song I used to sing to my brother when he felt sad or wanted to sleep.

'Haru, I'm so sorry.'

A shrill scream echoed in my ears making them bleed. The knives came down on my back as they carved my cursed. I kept my screams in. I deserved this. I should have never been so selfish.

The knives lifted and I stayed still listening to my surroundings, waiting for what was to come.

"Finish her." The man said calmly, but I wasn't going to let it end here.

I rolled away from my little brother's finishing blow, and stood shakily on my numb feet.

"Haru, I am so sorry for what I did to you. Let me make this right." I didn't know how I was going to do it but in my heart I felt that I had the power to do it. I tightened my fists and raised them. Was I really going to fight my brother? No, I was going to fight him. The man that knew what was happening and knew how to fix all of this. It was his fault but I knew that most of the blame was on me. It was my selfishness that cause my brother's new found pain.

I turned toward the man and ran towards him. My first punch aimed at his stomach.

"Ohoho. What are you doing? You might get hurt. Hehe." I tried to kick him but that attack was also dodged. I was slapped across the face and thrown a good two and a half feet away. Without a moment of breath my brother came and tried to attack me once again. I dodged and kept trying to get answers. Yelling and screaming at the man caused my voice to hide in my throat, and my back became numb as more and more blood seeped out.

I was tired and almost at my limit when a voice from within called to me.

'Child. Use your innocence.'

'Inno...cence? What is that?'

'It can not be explained. There is no time. Just believe in what is right, in your heart. Your innocence will surely help you.'

'I...ok'

'You will know what to do. For you have been chosen."

"Innocence Activate!"

* * *

_**So? Was it good? ...I re-wrote it...Could someone give me some advice, neh? A review maybe? Thank you! I really appreciate it! :) Hope you liked it!**_


End file.
